The Girl of Light and the Girl of Darkness
by Suzume Sai Suzuki
Summary: Full summary inside. Enjoy! -
1. When Light and Darkness Meet

Summary: When a runaway orphan named Rin tries to runaway from police men, when another orphan girl helps her escape the two are destined to began their adventure with Sonic and the gang. But it will not as simple as they may think it is.

* * *

**_~The Girl of Darkness and the Girl of the Light~_**

**_-_**

**Chapter one – When Light and Darkness meet**

**-**

My name is Rin, which means cold, dignified, and severe since those words fit me. I am an orphan. My mother and Father left me when I was only 3 years old. I was too young to be able to defend myself, so I was brought to an orphanage.

The only thing that they left me with was a huge sword one foot long and was 3 times longer than me when I was 3. I think my father might have been a blacksmith. My mother or father did not have any brothers or sisters, so I was on my own now.

At the age of 9 I ran away from my foster parent to look for my parents to give them a piece of my mind. It's been years since I left and I haven't found any signs of my father and mother at all.

I was alone.

But one day when I was trying to run away from the annoying policemen in the cold blistering rain of hail with my sword behind my back, I girl grabbed my shoulder's sleeve and hid me. She had red hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and had a sweet comforting voice; Compared to me I had black hair and red eyes with a cold icy voice.

"You alright?" her sweet and gentle voice felt like it was melting my icy cold soul within me.

I didn't say a word, but nodded a yes instead.

"Come on I'll take you somewhere safe so follow me." She said but I rejected her.

"Why should I even trust you?!" My red eyes showed my anger at her.

"Come on before those idiots come back." She grabbed my arm and started to run as she dragged me on the wet cement. She dragged me to a secret hidden house underground, it was a nice cozy place it looked more like for the rich and famous and it had a chimney.

"I didn't need your help you know." I told her.

"I know" She paused for a minute "But I just felt like helping you anyways." She said as she put in more wood into the fire.

"Are you the only one living here?"

"Yeah I live alone in this place, but it's not that bad once you get used to it." Her eyes changed, it had a hint of sadness and happiness.

"Same here but I never found a place to stay." I said to her.

"Well first lets get you some clothes before you catch a cold." she said pointing at me and my wet clothes I had on.

I followed her into her bedroom and into her wardrobe. It was gigantic I bet it could fit 9 elephants inside it. I would never know that a girl like her had a gigantic wardrobe with so much clothes, but it didn't matter to me.

"Sweet isn't it? I made all of the things you see here by hand."

"It is, I guess." I didn't really care about the clothes or the size of the wardrobe.

I only wanted to get out of here as fast as I can.

"You can wear anything you want. Tell me when you're done." She said and left the room.

It took me an hour to pick one since there wasn't a . I picked out a white silky sleeve less shirt, with a black long sleeve jacket with a hood that has fur along the end it also had cat ears on it, I wore a belt with a silver skull and with the same fake gems, I wore a plaid red skirt above knees, I wore black boots under the knees with black and white socks above the knees, and I still had my long heavy sword on my back.

"Not bad." She said commenting the outfit.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad." She said putting her hands on my shoulder.

"Yeah but this was the only thing good in the closet." I said in a disappointed way as I looked the other way.

"Well you have to where today anyway." She said smiling I didn't smile back.

"What's the matter? Can't you smile?"

"No." I said to her plainly.

"Come on it isn't that hard to smile, see."

She had a big smile on her face. I tried it but it didn't work out as what _she_ thought.

"Oh well; someday you will be able to smile." She said trying to give me hope.

'More like never in my whole entire life I will ever smile.' I said inside my head.

"By the way what's your name?"She asked me.

"It's Rin. "

"Oh mine's Ryo, but call me Riko if you want." Riko said.

She reached out her hand for mind, but I just turned around

I never acted like this before when I'm with Ryo I feel comfortable. Riko finally noticed I was secretly holding onto something behind my back.

"What's that?" She pointed at my arm behind my back.

"My arm, why?"

"I mean the thing behind your back."

"Why?"

"Curious."

"But should I trust you?"

"Because I helped you from going back to where ever you came from and I gave you fresh new clothes did I not?"

I had time to think until when I finally got annoyed about her imatation of a whining dog and just showed it to her; in my hands hands were two stones one was red and one was white, both of them glowing beautifully.

"Wow…Can I have the white one?"

"Fine."

I gave her the white one but when our hands both touched the stone, I felt a strange power from the stone and a white bright portal appeared out of nowhere next to us. Riko grabbed my hand and said

"Let's go I have a good feeling about this portal thing or whatever it is." Riko said.

before I could even say a word she was pulled into the white mysterious portal Rin and Riko began to get dizzy once we got in, but before I knew it, we were in a different dimension of adventure.

* * *

Well, just to tell you that my next chapter is gonna take some time so be patient while I start typing the next one.


	2. The Other World and the Race to the Cave

Summary: When a runaway orphan named Rin tries to runaway from police men, when another orphan girl helps her escape the two are destined to began their adventure with Sonic and the gang. But it will not as simple as they may think it is.

* * *

**_~The Girl of Darkness and the Girl of the Light~_**

**_-_**

**Chapter one – When Light and Darkness meet**

**-**

My name is Rin, which means cold, dignified, and severe since those words fit me. I am an orphan. My mother and Father left me when I was only 3 years old. I was too young to be able to defend myself, so I was brought to an orphanage.

The only thing that they left me with was a huge sword one foot long and was 3 times longer than me when I was 3. I think my father might have been a blacksmith. My mother or father did not have any brothers or sisters, so I was on my own now.

At the age of 9 I ran away from my foster parent to look for my parents to give them a piece of my mind. It's been years since I left and I haven't found any signs of my father and mother at all.

I was alone.

But one day when I was trying to run away from the annoying policemen in the cold blistering rain of hail with my sword behind my back, I girl grabbed my shoulder's sleeve and hid me. She had red short hair above her neck, black eyes, and had a sweet comforting voice; Compared to me I had black hair and red eyes with a cold icy voice.

"You alright?" her sweet and gentle voice felt like it was melting my icy cold soul within me.

I didn't say a word, but nodded a yes instead.

"Come on I'll take you somewhere safe so follow me." She said but I rejected her.

"Why should I even trust you?!" My red eyes showed my anger at her.

"Come on before those idiots come back." She grabbed my arm and started to run as she dragged me on the wet cement. She dragged me to a secret hidden house underground, it was a nice cozy place it looked more like for the rich and famous and it had a chimney.

"I didn't need your help you know." I told her.

"I know" She paused for a minute "But I just felt like helping you anyways." She said as she put in more wood into the fire.

"Are you the only one living here?"

"Yeah I live alone in this place, but it's not that bad once you get used to it." Her eyes changed, it had a hint of sadness and happiness.

"Same here but I never found a place to stay." I said to her.

"Well first lets get you some clothes before you catch a cold." she said pointing at me and my wet clothes I had on.

I followed her into her bedroom and into her wardrobe. It was gigantic I bet it could fit 9 elephants inside it. I would never know that a girl like her had a gigantic wardrobe with so much clothes, but it didn't matter to me.

"Sweet isn't it? I made all of the things you see here by hand."

"It is, I guess." I didn't really care about the clothes or the size of the wardrobe.

I only wanted to get out of here as fast as I can.

"You can wear anything you want. Tell me when you're done." She said and left the room.

It took me an hour to pick one since there wasn't a . I picked out a white silky sleeve less shirt, with a black long sleeve jacket with a hood that has fur along the end it also had cat ears on it, I wore a belt with a silver skull and with the same fake gems, I wore a plaid red skirt above knees, I wore black boots under the knees with black and white socks above the knees, and I still had my long heavy sword on my back.

"Not bad." She said commenting the outfit.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Oh come on, it isn't that bad." She said putting her hands on my shoulder.

"Yeah but this was the only thing good in the closet." I said in a disappointed way as I looked the other way.

"Well you have to where today anyway." She said smiling I didn't smile back.

"What's the matter? Can't you smile?"

"No." I said to her plainly.

"Come on it isn't that hard to smile, see."

She had a big smile on her face. I tried it but it didn't work out as what _she_ thought.

"Oh well; someday you will be able to smile." She said trying to give me hope.

'More like never in my whole entire life I will ever smile.' I said inside my head.

"By the way what's your name?"She asked me.

"It's Rin. "

"Oh mine's Ryo, but call me Riko if you want." Riko said.

She reached out her hand for mind, but I just turned around

I never acted like this before when I'm with Ryo I feel comfortable. Riko finally noticed I was secretly holding onto something behind my back.

"What's that?" She pointed at my arm behind my back.

"My arm, why?"

"I mean the thing behind your back."

"Why?"

"Curious."

"But should I trust you?"

"Because I helped you from going back to where ever you came from and I gave you fresh new clothes did I not?"

I had time to think until when I finally got annoyed about her imatation of a whining dog and just showed it to her; in my hands hands were two stones one was red and one was white, both of them glowing beautifully.

"Wow…Can I have the white one?"

"Fine."

I gave her the white one but when our hands both touched the stone, I felt a strange power from the stone and a white bright portal appeared out of nowhere next to us. Riko grabbed my hand and said

"Let's go I have a good feeling about this portal thing or whatever it is." Riko said.

before I could even say a word she was pulled into the white mysterious portal Rin and Riko began to get dizzy once we got in, but before I knew it, we were in a different dimension of adventure.

* * *

Well, just to tell you that my next chapter is gonna take some time so be patient while I start typing the next one.


End file.
